Miles Copeland
Miles "Milco" Copeland '''is the son of Aaron Copeland and Diana Keating. He's the stepson of Derek Wilson and the twin brother of Sally Fletcher. He's the father of Amber Copeland, and Leah's child and the uncle of Pippa Saunders. He's the ex-boyfriend of Leah Patterson-Baker, Kirsty Sutherland and Jazz Curtis and the husband of Louise Copeland. Backstory Miles and his twin Sally initially lived together with their alcoholic father Aaron and mother Diana. Aaron used to beat Diana, so she left him and took Sally with her. When Miles was eight years old, Aaron read that Diana and her new husband Derek Wilson had been killed in a boating accident. Aaron and Miles went to find Sally, but after seeing Sally was better off with the Fletcher family, they left. In the serial Sally constantly insisted her imaginary friend Milco was real, it was actually Miles she was thinking about, but no one believed Sally and her bullying foster brother Dodge Forbes eventually stopped her believing in him. Aaron died of alcohol-related illness, so Miles became an English teacher. He married a woman called Louise and they had a daughter called Amber. They both died in the Boxing Day tsunami whilst on holiday in Phuket. He then went on a downward spiral and became a homeless drifter.35 Storylines '''2007-2011 Miles turns up in Summer Bay and decides to stick around after he thinks it is a familiar setting. He has nowhere to live and is starving. Irene Roberts becomes annoyed with him for stealing food out of the bins, but Roman Harris takes pity on him and feeds him. He sees Sally on the beach and writes Milco in the sand. They later become friends and she feels like she has a close connection. He reveals his family's death to be the reason why he became a drifter. He eventually reveals the truth to Sally, that he is Milco and her twin brother. After it sinks in she is delighted with this and they become close. Miles stays with her and one night forgets to lock the door. Johnny Cooper enters the house and stabs Sally, however she survives but he blames himself. He decides to get his life back on track and becomes an English teacher at the school. Aden Jefferies initially gives him a hard time, but he is well liked after he and Ric Dalby arrange a leaving party for Sally, who has decided to move away. At the party, Sally's foster siblings, Steven Matheson and Carly Morris are startled to meet the person they heard so much about whilst growing up. Miles becomes the new owner of the caravan park. He becomes good friends with Leah and falls in love with her. She feels it is to soon after husband Dan's death and does not feel the same, leaving him upset. Morag Bellingham then helps him track down Jai Fernandez, a boy from Phuket whom he told he would help, but never did. He comes to live with Miles, their relationship is strained by Jai's reluctance to trust him, eventually they become close. Religious Christine Jones later starts a campaign to have Miles removed from his job when she does not agree with his choice of book used for teaching. Morag later helps rid of Christine and saves his career. He lets Melody Jones stay with him, but she rebels and causes trouble for him with her new-found bad attitude. He then has a brief relationship with Jazz Curtis. He gives Kirsty Sutherland a place to stay. They start a relationship and he falls in love with her, however he finds out she has been working as an escort to raise money for husband, Kane Phillips trial and throws her out. Melody becomes more wild and runaway from home, he tracks her down with the help of Charlie Buckton , who he shares a kiss with. He lets Melody leave to live in New Zealand with her mother. Kirsty returns with Kane who attacks him and he has to admit they were never together. After Trey Palmer makes advances on Kirsty and Miles supports her, they reconcile. Trey tries to attack Kirsty, but Miles pushes him over, Miles is then under investigation for assault, later Trey drops the charges. Whilst out fishing Miles falls overboard and is nearly eaten by a shark, he discovers Lou De Bono's body in the process. He promises to look after Roman's daughter, Nicole Franklin after Roman is sent to prison. Miles then decides he wants to try for a baby with Kirsty, she agrees but he is angry when he sees her taking the pill. She says he thought he would leave her, he reassures her this is not the case. Kirsty starts university studying teaching. He resents her for spending time at university with her new friends, he suspects she is having affair. Upon confrontation she admits she is actually pregnant. She is unhappy about it, but agrees to keep the baby. He breaks his promise of keeping the pregnancy a secret, Kirsty starts to feel more at ease about the baby. Kirsty has a series of fits causing her to miscarry. Their relationship becomes strained and Kirsty's mother Shelley Sutherland convinces her to run away to the city with her. Miles is devastated she has left and becomes withdrawn from everyone. After Leah's son, VJ Patterson is bullied by Riley Radcliffe he goes to see his father Ian, but he laughs it off. Miles is attacked and beaten and presumes it was Ian. He later finds out it was in fact Riley and his friends. He tries to drag Riley to the police station but he breaks his wrist. Miles is arrested for assault. Ian blackmails him saying he will drop the charges for money, the police find out Ian was responsible for the injuries. However the newspapers published an article on Miles branding him a thug. Miles destroys a classroom and Gina Austin forces him to take leave. He starts drinking heavily again, makes a pass at Leah and sleeps on the beach. Miles begins having visions of a girl called Rabbit, who tells him about future events. She convinces him to do good deeds. Miles becomes good friends with Elijah Johnson and he goes to Africa with him. On his return he is assaulted by Heath Braxton. He then gets drunk and kisses Roo Stewart and wakes up next to her in the morning. He later confesses his love to Leah and they start a relationship. Elijah is initially annoyed, but they repair their friendship. Leah learns she is pregnant, which delights Miles. Leah is initially hesitant about going ahead with the pregnancy, but she and Miles talk and she decides to keep the baby. Miles proposes to Leah, but she turns him down, saying they are not ready. She later asks him to move in with her and VJ. Leah suffers a miscarriage, which devastates Miles. The couple struggle with their grief and Miles moves out. He and Leah later break up. Miles learns Elijah is still in love with Leah. Miles tells Marilyn that Sally has got him a teaching job in Thailand and he leaves the Summer Bay to join Sally, his niece, Pippa Saunders and Sally's foster daughter, Cassie Turner. In 2013, when Sally and Pippa returns to the Bay, she tells everyone that Miles said "hello". Copeland, Miles Category:Help Me!